The Forgotten: A Novelization
by BentleyGirl
Summary: A novelization of the comic series. The Doctor and Martha find themselves stranded in a museum dedicated to the Doctor's life, but then suddenly the Doctor loses all knowledge of his past incarnations! Can Martha help him recover his memories before it's too late? Read and review
1. Fright at the Museum

**Hello, fellow fans of the Doctor! So… fifty years, eh? And next year, we're gonna get a new Doctor. Have my doubts about him, but then I felt almost the same way when Matt Smith came. However, for me, David Tennant will always be my favourite. On that note…**

**Couple of years ago, when I first jumped onto the Doctor Who bandwagon (or TARDIS, probably), I discovered that there were a number of books and comics that were released to coincide with the series. I now own several books of the current series thanks to Takealot and Exclusive Books (South African company), but the comics eluded me for some time. I was finally able to download the images of this comic series and I now flick through it on my computer at an almost regular basis. Despite the different illustrators for each issue, the intrigue and action of the comic allowed me to keep reading just to find out what happened next. But just recently I decided to try and see if I could make this work as a fanfiction story. So please, join me in this venture.**

**I would include time-placement for this, but as River Song said, "Spoilers."**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Doctor Who series or this comic. They belong to their rightful owners; the BBC, IDW Publishing, etc., etc.**

* * *

PART 1: AMPUTATION

Chapter 1: Fright at the Museum

_I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. I'm over nine hundred years old. …And I have no idea where I am._

With a loud gasp, the Doctor sat upright and rubbed the back of his head, tousling his already scruffy hair. He then took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was sitting on the floor of a great chamber filled with cylindrical display cases, each containing an unusual item more stranger than the last. But how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being in the TARDIS console room and now-

"Doctor! You're alive!"

He turned at that shout to find a familiar figure had entered the chamber, a concerned look on her chocolate-brown face as she ran to his side.

"Always one for the obvious statements, aren't you, Martha Jones?" the Doctor chuckled as he got to his feet. "You didn't think I was going to go and die on you or anything, did you?"

"I _had_ wondered." Martha glanced around the room, taking in the odd displays. "Where are we? Where's the TARDIS? One minute we're there, the next – How did we get here?"

"How about I answer those in order when I found out myself, eh?" The Doctor brushed down his suit, straightened his tie and set off into the chamber. "As for the TARDIS, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. We just need to take a look about."

"You want to go looking around a strange museum?"

"What else are museums for? Well, apart from fighting Moroks, hiding from pepper pots, and waking mummies, that is." The Doctor gave her a lopsided grin. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Martha didn't look too pleased as she followed him. "You're not filling me full of hope here, Doctor. How do we-"

Suddenly the Doctor stopped and Martha bumped into his back, but he hardly noticed as he stared at a large golden disc marked with a strange swirly pattern. "Hold on a mo! That's the Seal of Rassilon!"

Martha frowned. "The what of who?"

"Rassilon! The first of the Time Lords! Discovered time travel, had a fondness for onions, I met him a couple of times. Bit of a dodgy beard, though." His grin then faded as he put on his thick-rimmed glasses and examined the seal. "But this shouldn't be here. It _can't_ be here. Gallifrey was destroyed in the Time War with the Daleks. Everything was destroyed."

He then turned and ran towards two other exhibits; a large axe and a long armoured tail. "And that's not the only thing that shouldn't be here! Over here's a Vardon's axe, and beside that's a Sluggerlug's tail! There's about a million years between them. Well, maybe a hundred thousand or so."

"I really don't like this." Martha grabbed the Doctor's arm. "We should get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed, rummaging through his jacket pockets as they set off again. "All we need to do is modulate the frequency of my TARDIS key through the sonic screwdriver and-" He stopped talking and frowned. "That's odd. I seem to have misplaced it somewhere. Have you got your key?"

"No, Doctor," Martha replied, shaking her head. "You borrowed it off me the last time you forgot your key – and you never gave it back."

"Ah, well. Key or no key, I'm sure the TARDIS will find her way back to us eventually-" Something caught his eye and he turned round… and gasped in amazement. "No! I don't believe it!"

He ran and knelt down next to a case containing an odd-looking helmet with what looked like a targeting scope above its visor. "It's a Voord helmet! The good old Voord! Well, the evil old Voord, really. They did try to kill me, I suppose… but I haven't seen one of those since I was an old man!"

"Since you were an old-" Martha broke with a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Oh, let me guess. 'Timey-wimey' stuff, right?"

"Yeah, best not to think about it." He then got up and took off his glasses. "You know, whoever set this place up must be a time traveler. Nobody else could gather such a collection – well, apart from me, of course, and I do love my souvenirs. I wonder if there's anything of mine here-"

"Doctor!" Martha interrupted, tapping him on his shoulder. As he turned, she pointed over his shoulder. "I think we can safely say that there is, don't you?"

The Doctor turned and saw a large doorway standing at the end of the chamber, leading into a circular room. Above it was a sign reading THE EXHIBITION OF THE DOCTOR. Cautiously, they stepped into the room… and what they saw inside made the Doctor's hearts freeze.

"No," he breathed, his eyes widened in disbelief. "No, no, no. This can't be!"

Martha stared around the room in confusion. "I've only seen your wardrobe a couple of times, but I've seen some of these clothes before!"

Before them, standing upright in a semi-circle despite a lack of mannikins, nine sets of clothes were waiting, lit up by bright lights built into the ceiling. Each set was different from the next; some had hats, some didn't; some had ties or cravats, some didn't, one even had a ridiculously long scarf; some were black or gray, others were more brightly colored. In front of each suit, an object hovered over a small pedestal; a walking stick, a recorder, a set of keys, a small paper bag, a ball, a brooch, an umbrella, a cravat and a leather wallet.

To Martha, these clothes and items didn't seem extraordinary, but to the Doctor, they were hauntingly familiar… because these clothes looked exactly like the ones he'd worn in his past lives!

* * *

**And here the mystery grows.**


	2. Forget Me What?

**This is where the trouble really starts.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Forget Me What?

The Doctor's jaw dropped as he stared at the clothes. "You're kidding me," he breathed. "I've got my own exhibition?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Martha cried, stepping towards the displays. "You used to wear these! I mean, I thought trainers and a pinstripe was a bit wrong, but look at that multi-coloured thing!" She giggled slightly as she pointed to a display made up of a garish, patchwork coat, a red checked waistcoat, a turquoise polka-dot cravat and striped yellow trousers. "Were you auditioning for _Joseph_ or something?"

The Doctor looked a bit put-off as he joined her. "Come on, Martha. Everyone has fashion disasters in their past – their scarves, their hats, their vegetation…" He pointed to an Edwardian cricketer's outfit next to the colourful clothes, indicating the stalk of celery on its left lapel. His face then became serious. "But there's no way that someone could have done this. Nobody knows about all nine. Nobody still alive anyway. The Time Lords are dead. And with them died secrets like this."

As Martha stepped over to his side, none of them noticed that behind them on the ceiling, a camera had switched on and was focusing its attention on them…

* * *

In a secret control room cut off from the rest of the museum, the image of the Doctor and Martha flickered across several screens from different view points, among the other images showing parts of the museum. But the lone figure's attention was drawn to the Doctor as he examined the costumes on display.

On one screen, the Doctor turned to his companion, unaware that he was being watched. "Each one of these is one of my previous – well, 'lives,' I suppose you could say. And in front of them is an item that the me behind them would use." He pointed to each item in turn. "Walking stick, recorder, car keys, jelly babies, cricket ball, a cat brooch, umbrella, cravat, even the psychic paper. All of them used by me at some point or the other."

"Well, you certainly experimented with your styles!" Martha chuckled. "From velvet dandy to U-boat captain!"

"Well, granted, some of these were more from necessity than style. But you should have seen what I almost wore." The Doctor wandered along the line, pausing at the cricketer's outfit and running his hand over the ball. "I loved my fifth incarnation, though. Made me the man I am now."

The figure stepped closer to the control panel under the screens as the Doctor turned to Martha. "Well, technically, they _all_ made me the man I am now, but you know what I mean." The Time Lord glanced at the costumes with a distant look in his eyes. "I'd be lost without them."

"Really, Doctor?" The figure gave a sinister chuckle. "Let's test that hypothesis out." His hand fell on a large dial and he turned it up…

* * *

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he led Martha out of his exhibition. "You know, now that I've seen the pride of place exhibit, this museum makes sense. A twisted, warped sense of course." He ran a hand through his hair. "An entire museum dedicated to me; where I've been, what I've done…"

Martha nodded grimly. "Bit of an ego stroke, is it?"

"I am well-liked in most places you know. Well, a lot of places. At least one or two." The Doctor suddenly blinked and shook his head. "Oh dear. And now the room's spinning…" The next thing, his body went limp and he suddenly fell backwards onto the floor.

"Doctor!" Martha was at his side in an instant, kneeling down and shaking him gently. "Are you sure you're alright?"

After a few tense seconds, the Doctor's eyes flicked open and he looked around. "Martha Jones, we're trapped in a museum that's dedicated to me, with no TARDIS and only a sonic-" He stopped and frowned as he sat up. "Hold on a sec. Something's wrong!" He squeezed his eyes tight then flicked them open again, a look of distress crossing his face. "No really. I can't remember anything before Christmas a couple of years back!"

"You're the Doctor!" Martha cried, helping him to his feet. "You keep telling everyone that you're a Time Lord-"

"I know that – but that room over there with the dummies? I don't remember anything about them! It's like they never existed!" The Doctor frowned. "I'm a Time Lord – and I remember saying that to people but I don't remember what it means. Who _were_ they? Who was _I_?" He turned to Martha with a panicked look on his face. "Everything's gone blank. I don't have a clue what most of these items are any more. But at the same time, I remember a great Time War… but it wasn't me that fought in it."

"Look, come over here!" Martha dragged the Doctor back to the Voord helmet. "You told me about this not more than a couple of minutes ago. You said they were from when you were younger."

"Did I?" The Doctor's brows creased as he examined the display. "Looks like a dodgy biker's helmet to me. 'The Voord'? Is that even a word? I mean, it must be a word, it's written down after all. But I ask you-"

"Of course it is!" Martha cried, pointing to the brass plate under the helmet. "It says so right there!"

"Are you really sure about that, Martha?"

She was about to argue when she looked down at the plate… and gasped. Right before her eyes, the words on the plate were disappearing like footprints on a sandy beach washed away by the tide, until there was nothing there. "The labels – they're all fading away! Like they don't exist!"

"It's because to me, they don't." The Doctor braced himself on another display. "My first memory is standing in the TARDIS and talking to Rose. Something about Barcelona, I think. Then pyjamas, a sword fight, and a satsuma. I don't remember a thing before that."

"It's always about Rose," Martha muttered as she led the Doctor back to the main exhibition. "They're not gone! Look! You're right here." She waved a hand at the costumes inside. "Just look at these items. Remember them! Come on, Doctor, fight this!"

The Doctor tried to stand but his strength seemed to fail him and he fell back, Martha catching him before he hit the floor. "I'm just so… so tired… I'm so weak."

"I won't let you give up now!" Martha yelled, guiding him to the doorway where she let him slip down. "You've never given up on me! Come on!"

"I can't help it… This just feels so familiar…" The Doctor lifted up his hand and stared at it for a moment. "A word – something I'm starting to do. Regen… regen…"

"Reach in?" Martha cut in. "You're starting to reach into what? Senility? Come on! Kick yourself out of this!" She jumped to her feet and looked around the room. "You just need something to jump-start your long term memories… Here, use this!" She snatched up the walking stick from the first display then ran back to him. "See if this helps you remember!"

The Doctor's eyes were drooping and his face was looking pale and ragged. "I really think-"

"Rarely think, more like," Martha interrupted sharply. "Just hold this and tell me a story, any story that comes to mind. A tale of your first, well, costume. A joke, an adventure, anything! Why else would this stick be here?"

The Doctor sat up slowly and took the stick from Martha, turning it over as he looked at it. "I-I was given this, I think. Something about Oscar Wilde and a theatre of midget assassins."

"That's good," Martha hissed encouragingly. "Now focus harder. Remember something more about it. Tell me about the stick."

"I… I can't think of one…" The Doctor's head jerked up suddenly. "Wait. There was a time… I was with my granddaughter, Susan-"

"You had a granddaughter?" Martha gasped. "And you were going to mention this to me when?"

"Are you going to let me tell the story, or have a go at me?" The Doctor sat back and closed his eyes, as he felt the memory returning to his mind. "Anyway, we were with these bothersome teachers, Ian and Barbara… and things weren't looking good."

* * *

**And we'll see this memory in the next chapter.**


	3. Memory 1: The Ancient Assassin

**Happy 2014, everyone! May this year be a good one, including for good games, films and TV series! Right, now that's out of the way…**

**This is now the first of many memories that the Doctor has to go through to get his mind in order. So for these types of chapters, I'll be doing it in italics and the other chapters in normal text.**

**Also, I know in the comic that this and the Second Doctor's bit is in black and white, but this is my story and I intend to add some colour to these bits.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Memory 1: The Ancient Assassin

"_Doctor, look out!" Ian shoved the Doctor out of the way, moments before a spear shot over their heads and embedded itself into the TARDIS door._

"_Impetuous fool!" the Doctor snapped, pulling himself out of Ian's grip. "Stand back and let me look at this man, hmm?"_

_As Ian quickly reciprocated and stepped away, Susan and Barbara ran back to their side to see what had happened. Barely five minutes ago, they had stepped out of the TARDIS and found themselves in a great stone chamber lit by burning torches. The two women had wandered off to explore their new surroundings but when they heard an unfamiliar yell followed by Ian crying out, they had come running._

_Now they stared in alarm as a strange man pulled his spear out of the TARDIS and turned to the others. The newcomer had tanned skin, his eyes had thick black make-up around them and he was dressed in a simple white headdress and kilt, a bead necklace, gold armbands and sandals. "Defilers of this sacred place! You will pay for your trespass-"_

"_Yes, yes, whatever you say." The Doctor raised his walking stick and used it to push the spear's point away from his head. "Now get that thing out of my face and tell me where we are, eh? There's a good fellow."_

_As the newcomer lowered his spear, Susan ran to the Doctor's side. "Grandfather, be careful!"_

"_Of course I'll be careful, Susan," the Doctor replied, a faint smile rising on his wrinkled face. "Do you think me so old and addled that I can't take care of one spear wielding-"_

"_I didn't mean him, Grandfather," Susan interrupted, pointing over his shoulder. "I meant all of them."_

_The Doctor turned and saw that half a dozen other soldiers with spears had entered the chamber and had surrounded them. Ian and Barbara quickly ducked behind the Doctor for safety._

"_Oh, very well," the Doctor sighed, lowering his stick. "Take us to your leader, if you really must."_

_The first soldier waved a hand, signalling the others to escort the Doctor and his companions down the passage. As they walked, Ian sighed and shook his head. "You know, Barbara, the more we travel with the Doctor, the more I'm convinced that he's simply trying to kill us in a variety of inventive ways."_

_As they left the chamber, the soldier who'd attacked them went over to his leader, a man wearing a smarter headdress, whose name was Itennu. "They came from the tomb, my Lord. From that blue sarcophagus."_

"_There shouldn't be such a thing in here! Menkaure must have added it without our approval." Itennu's eyes narrowed with hatred. "Our Pharaoh has become a hindrance. And these strangers may be the solution. Bring them to the palace while I make preparations."_

* * *

_Unaware of the conspiracy going on behind them, Barbara glanced around the passage they were being escorted through. "You can keep your aliens and your chemicals, Doctor. Finally we're somewhere that I can talk about!" She pointed to the variety of pictures and writing lining the walls. "The hieroglyphics are Egyptian – I see Sutekh and Horus shown. This is Earth!"_

"_Indeed," the Doctor admitted. "But Sutekh and Horus were from an alien race. Continue your history lesson if it makes you feel better though. And just so you know, we're at Giza, most likely around the 26th century BC."_

_As he spoke, they were led out through a doorway and stepped into bright sunlight. Once their eyes had adjusted to the glare, they found they were standing on a long ramp leading out of a huge pyramid, that wasn't quite finished. There was still some scaffolding on the base of the pyramid, and workers were heaving large slabs of granite up another ramp. At the end of the ramp the Doctor and his companions were on, some architects were gathered, discussing the work on the pyramid._

"_Everyone remember that the TARDIS is inside Menkaure's pyramid," the Doctor informed the others. "It's the smallest of the three. Don't wander off and get lost."_

_Ian nodded in agreement, but Barbara was still thinking over what the Doctor had told her about the Egyptian gods. "Aliens?"_

"_Do try to keep up, Susan," the Doctor called as they were led down the ramp. "I can't let you go wandering around now, hmm?"_

"_Sorry, Grandfather," Susan replied, quickly stepping in line._

_As they reached the bottom of the ramp, the architects turned to look at the strangers. One of them, wearing purple trimmed robes, came forward and held out his arms in welcome. "Greetings, travellers! I am Buikhu, and I welcome you, visitors from the stars!"_

"_'From the stars?'" Ian echoed in confusion. "What does he mean by-"_

"_Goodness, man," the Doctor cut in sharply. "Are they all as stupid as you in the sixties? No wonder education is declining. We appeared deep in their most important pyramid. Of course they're going to think that we're from the stars."_

"_I was only saying-"_

"_Nothing of note, eh? Shall we carry on?"_

_As they followed Buikhu across the desert, Ian scowled crossly. "I really hope they turn him into a mummy."_

"_Why, so he'll be less scary?" Barbara asked._

"_No, so the bandages cover his mouth!"_

_Barbara chuckled at Ian's joke, but Ian didn't look too pleased._

_While they were heading towards the palace, Itennu stayed back and summoned one of his soldiers to him. "Kemnebi, I have a favour to ask of you. Bring your best man to the palace with a blowpipe and some darts. We have an opportunity here to kill Menkaure, and blame these strangers in the process."_

_Kemnebi nodded. "And how do we do that, Itennu?"_

_Itennu gave a crooked smile. "Poison darts leave no visible wound. The only possible answer will be that these 'visitors from the stars' used magic to kill him. And once we've convinced the populace of this, we kill them."_

_Meanwhile, the Doctor and his companions had entered a magnificent palace and were now passing through a passageway, with walls patterned with hieroglyphics of royal figures and papyrus reeds. Buikhu beamed at them as he led them through to a huge opulent chamber. "Welcome to the throne room of his most exalted Menkaure, Lord of the Two Lands!"_

_Ian's eyes widened in anticipation, his previous annoyance fading. "We're actually meeting a real-life Pharaoh?"_

"_It certainly looks like it," Barbara agreed, equally excited. "This is much better than reading it in a history book!"_

_Susan however wasn't so eager. "Of course, they might want to put us back in the tomb. After all, we came from it, so we'll be buried there with the Pharaoh when he dies."_

"_Buried with your grandfather for all of time?" Ian's face fell and he smacked a hand on his forehead. "I don't think I like that idea."_

_By then, they had reached the end of the chamber where the Pharaoh himself was waiting for them. He was dressed in fine robes edged with gold, a majestic headdress with a golden asp on its brim and a noble smile accentuated his noble features. "Greetings! I am Menkaure, ruler of Egypt. Who speaks for your people?"_

"_That would be me." The Doctor stepped forward and gave a gentle bow. "I am the Doctor, and these are my companions. The youngest is my granddaughter, Susan." She gave a gentle smile as she bowed. "And the others are two busybodies who keep following me." Ian looked rather put-off, until Barbara nudged him in his side and they both bowed._

_None of them noticed the figure come creeping up from behind the curtains, loading a small dart into a long reed pipe._

"_I see," Menkaure replied, nodding at the companions. "And this is your sceptre? Your symbol of office?"_

"_This?" The Doctor held up his walking stick and chuckled slightly. "Dear Lord, no, it's just a walking cane! To rest upon, you understand, hmm?"_

_Just then, they heard a soft puff of air, and a dart shot out from behind the curtain, hitting the Doctor's cane mere millimetres from Menkaure's neck._

"_Assassin!" As the Doctor stared at the dart with some shock, the Pharaoh acted immediately. "Guards, to me!"_

_Suddenly, Itennu burst out from behind the curtains, followed by several armed soldiers. "Kill them all!"_

_The soldiers charged forwards toward Menkaure, but the Pharaoh's guards drew out their swords and ran to protect their king… and the Doctor and his companions were caught right in the middle!_

_Ian snatched up a stool and used it to block the strikes of two guards. "I think it's time we left, don't you?"_

"_We do seem to have outstayed our welcome, yes," the Doctor agreed, blocking a soldier's spear with his stick._

_Quickly, Barbara and Susan ran out of the fray and pulled open the main doors._

"_Grandfather, this way!" Susan called out. "Hurry up now!"_

"_Come on, Doctor," Ian yelled, grabbing the Time Lord's arm and dragging him away. "You're getting us out of this mess!"_

"_All right, stop your fussing!" the Doctor snapped._

_Soon they had made it out of the palace, dodging swords and spears as they went, and were soon out in the desert. Barbara turned and watched the battle with sadness. "This is terrible! Was all of this fighting because of us?"_

"_Of course not," the Doctor replied. "We were simply an opportunity, and hopefully it'll keep them occupied long enough for us to make our escape!"_

_Within minutes, they were back at the pyramids and climbing up the ramp towards the one where the TARDIS was waiting. The two teachers were at the doorway in minutes, but the Doctor lagged slowly behind them with Susan next to him offering encouragement. "Come on, Grandfather. Almost there!"_

"_You know, Susan," the Doctor huffed and puffed. "Since those two arrived, all we seem to do is run!"_

"_Stop them!" Itennu yelled out to his soldiers as they caught up to them. "Don't let them reach the sarcophagus!"_

_Ian and Barbara helped the Doctor into the pyramid and they set off down the passageway._

"_Next time, Doctor, let's leave the TARDIS in a valley or something," Ian shouted._

"_This is nothing compared to an Inca or Aztec temple," the Doctor panted._

"_Well, then let's not go near any of them soon!" Barbara replied._

_Luckily, because Barbara had memorized the hieroglyphics on the walls, they were able to make their way to the TARDIS. Within seconds, they had made it inside just as Itennu's soldiers rounded the corner._

"_Stop them!" they yelled, hurling their spears._

_But they were too late to stop the TARDIS as, with a mighty groaning noise like hundreds of camels with whooping cough, the blue police box faded away…_

* * *

**Phew! That was close, huh?**

**Also, this took place some time before _The Aztecs_ so… Yeah.**


	4. Heart-stopping Horror

**Back in the present now as Part 1 nears its end.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Heart-stopping Horror

"We only just escaped from them. And it was never known what truly happened to Menkaure." The Doctor's eyes flicked open as he came back to the present. "We just continued travelling." He smiled fondly and gripped the walking stick tightly. "Good old TARDIS… saved us again. And this cane saved the Pharaoh."

"And what of the others?" Martha, who'd been listening to the story with great intrigue, leaned forward. "What happened to Ian, Barbara… to Susan?"

The Doctor's face fell and his eyes welled up with tears. "Susan fell in love with a freedom fighter on a future Earth. She felt responsible for me, but I felt she needed to move on, have her own life. I- I left her there." He sniffed and wiped his tears away. "Ian and Barbara made it back to their own time, give or take a year. I don't know what happened next."

"You left your own granddaughter?" Martha's eyes widened with shock. "What happened then? Is she still alive?"

"I don't reckon so," the Doctor muttered sadly. "I can't prove it, but the Time Lords are gone. As far as I know, I'm all alone now."

* * *

In the control room, the lone figure sniggered slightly and shook his head. "Oh Doctor, if only that were true…"

* * *

"Well, I'm not letting you die here!" Martha got to her feet and grabbed the Doctor's arm. "There has to be something we can do!"

"I've told you, I don't have most of my memories any more," the Doctor groaned. "Well, apart from the odd consistency. I mean, how do I really know the Time Lords are gone? I have memories, rogue ones; I can see the Medusa Cascade…"

Angrily, Martha grabbed him by his jacket lapels and pulled him towards her face. "We have your earliest memories, and we'll go through those items one by one until you have them all, but you won't give up!"

"Why, Miss Martha Jones…" The Doctor smirked cheekily. "I can see right up your nostrils."

Martha quickly let go and while the Doctor straightened out his suit, she went back into the room and gathered up the other items. She placed the smaller items into her pockets, hooked the umbrella on her arm and then went back out to join her friend.

"Right then," the Doctor declared. "Let's look around and see if any of these display cases have weapons. Swords, guns, elastic bands, anything. Just remember not to touch the force walls with bare skin; find something to break the field or else you'll get a nasty shock."

"Got it." Martha snatched up the walking stick and set off into the museum.

While he waited, the Doctor suddenly noticed the camera for the first time and narrowed his eyes, as if he could see the figure spying on him. "Just who are you, and what are you doing with all this stuff? What's your connection with me?"

* * *

The figure frowned as he saw the Doctor glaring at him on the screen. "This isn't good, not at all. We can't have you getting stronger again, Doctor. That spoils the whole point of it. And I do so hate having my games spoiled."

His face contorted into a grin as he leaned over the control panel. "I know you so well, Doctor. Your thoughts, you dreams… I wanted them destroyed." He then pressed a button on the panel. "I want you to be so broken that you'll be forced to regenerate."

On the screen, the Doctor suddenly grunted and staggered back in pain, making the figure laugh. "And then, Doctor… then you'll be mine!"

* * *

After a quick search, Martha came back towards the room, carrying in her arms a strange harpoon, a length of rope and something that looked like a metallic spider. "I've found a couple of things that might be weapons, but then they could be anything, really. The good news is that the Voord helmet is labelled again, which means that your memories are secure-"

Suddenly she heard the Doctor cry out and ran round the corner – just in time to see him collapse to the floor!

"Doctor!" she cried out, dropping the weapons and running to his side. "No! You got your memories back! They made you stronger!"

"Sorry, Martha," the Doctor groaned, pushing up on his hands and knees. "Looks like… it was temporary. I don't think- ARGH!" He suddenly grunted and grabbed the right side of his chest.

Martha was terrified. "Doctor?"

"One of my hearts… just stopped. I'm only running on the one now…" The Doctor turned his face and stared at Martha with a panicked look. "Whoever it is… they want me to…"

"What?" Martha yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "Who are 'they'? What do they want?"

"No! I can't let them… do whatever they want to do… I can't… I won't…" He gave out a rasping breath and his eyes flickered shut. "Goodbye… Martha…" Then with a last sigh, he slumped to the floor.

"Doctor?" Martha shook him roughly, but there was no response from the Time Lord. "Doctor!"

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUNNNN!**

**Is this truly the end for the Doctor? Who is this mysterious figure? Will Martha be able to escape the museum? And what exactly has happened to the TARDIS? Tune in for the answers in Part 2! (Which will be posted in this story)**

**P.S. I am fully caught up on the Doctor Who series thus far, so please don't post anything about it.**


	5. Wake Up and Break Out

**Okay, I've let you wait long enough. Here's the next part of the story.**

* * *

PART 2: RENEWAL

Chapter 5: Wake Up and Break Out

"Doctor!" Martha shook the unconscious Time Lord as hard as she could, but there was no reaction from him at all. At once, her medical training kicked in. Pressing her hands on the left side of the Doctor's chest, she pressed down on it with all her might, mentally counting to five with each push. "Don't you dare die on me!" she grunted as she worked. "Come on! Two hearts should be easier to do this on!"

She then pulled open the Doctor's mouth, took a deep breath and blew it into his lungs. Then she moved to the right side of his chest and pushed her hands down. "Please, Doctor… I need you here!" She blinked back her tears as she worked. "Dammit, don't die on me!"

Suddenly, the Doctor let out a pained gasp and coughed loudly as he sat up.

"Doctor, you're alive!" Martha cried, grabbing the Doctor's head in her hands.

After another cough, the Doctor turned and smiled at her. "Why… Martha Jones… Did you just kiss me?"

"Idiot," Martha groaned, letting the Doctor drop to the floor. "I thought I'd lost you."

Carefully, the Doctor sat up and felt both sides of his chest. "Left one sounds fine, right one's running a little fast, but all-in-all, I'm fighting fit and ready for action!"

Martha beamed as she got to her feet. "Yeah well, you may be _the_ Doctor, but sometimes it pays to remind you that currently there's more than one doctor in the TARDIS."

* * *

In the control room, the mysterious watcher scowled in frustration. He had come so close to making the Doctor regenerate, but at the last moment, the Time Lord had refused to change and then that impetuous girl had revived him. He cursed them under his breath.

On the screen, the Doctor got to his feet and turned to Martha. "Right then. Shall we find the TARDIS and get out of here? I'd rather be gone before any old friends show up."

The figure suddenly perked up and a smiled crossed his face. "Old friends? What a grand idea, Doctor. Let us have some old friends for tea."

He pulled a switch down and watched one of the screens, which showed a display case containing a fully dressed plastic mannequin. Suddenly, the mannequin jerked to life and slowly raised up its arm. Then the fingers on its hand fell away, revealing a large hole pointed at the force wall…

* * *

"Let's go!" The Doctor set off into the museum again. "_Allons-y_, Martha Jones!"

Martha sighed as she set off after him. "I think I preferred it when you were unconscious."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise rang out through the museum, and the Doctor's face creased in a frown. "Now that doesn't sound good. I reckon we've got company."

"Stay here and see what you get from this." Martha shuffled through her pockets, then pulled out the recorder from the second costume display and handed it to the Doctor. "I'll see if I can find us a weapon or something."

"Just remember," the Doctor warned her. "No breaking the plasma wall with bare skin. And be careful, it'll still give you a shock."

Martha pulled off one of her boots and used it to smash through the electric wall of one of the display cases. "Ow!" she yelped, feeling the shock jolting through her arm, but she was still able to reach inside and pull out the old rucksack inside before the wall closed again.

The Doctor meanwhile glanced at the recorder for a moment, then he put it to his lips and blew out a short tune on it. "I still can't believe I played a recorder!"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure you can call that playing," Martha muttered, pulling on her slightly scorched boot.

"Well, it's probably been a while. I just need a little practice." The Doctor's eyes lit up at that moment and he turned to Martha. "I remember this now. I used to play it a lot. Ben hated it, and Jamie always tried to hide it…" His eyes closed again as he felt a new memory enter his mind. "Jamie…"

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter's short, but the next chapter will make up for it.**


	6. Memory 2: Snakes on a Space Station

**Once more into the Doctor's memories we go!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Memory 2: Snakes on a Space Station

"_They're getting closer!" Jamie gasped, backing away down the corridor._

_The Doctor kept a steady face as he grabbed hold of Zoe's arm. "When I say run, run!"_

_Zoe nodded slowly as she watched the creatures drawing closer. Just five minutes ago, the TARDIS had brought them onto a space station far in the future, but after they'd left the landing bay, they were cornered by a trio of green snake-like creatures . They were dressed in thick armour and carried big guns. Their black eyes narrowed in anger, they hissed and flicked out their tongues as they approached the group._

_Just as they raised their guns, the Doctor turned to his friends. "RUN!"_

_As always, Jamie and Zoe didn't need to be told twice; they hared after the Doctor down the corridor. Fortunately, the snake aliens couldn't move quite as fast, so they managed to lose them as they ran round a corner and went down another passage until they reached a heavily armoured door._

_At once, the Doctor started rapping on the door, yelling at the top of his voice. "Let us in! For goodness' sake, let us in!"_

_After several tense seconds, the door slid open and the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe raced inside. They found themselves inside a large control room where a small group of humans, two men and a young woman, dressed in blue uniforms were gathered, staring at the new arrivals in a mixture of shock and confusion._

_One of the men, who had a balding head, stepped forward to address them. "Who the hell are you? How did you get on the station?"_

"_No time for that, dear fellow! Shut the door!" The Doctor leaned against a wall, putting a hand on his temple. "Oh my giddy aunt, I feel quite light-headed."_

_The head of the group turned to the younger man by the door controls. "Peters, shut that door!"_

"_Yes, Marshall," Peters replied, pressing some buttons that made the door slam shut again._

_That done, Marshall turned back to the Doctor. "Now, sir, if you'd like to indulge me, who in the blazes are you?"_

"_Who am I?" The Doctor straightened up and brushed down his coat. "Why, I'm the Doctor, and these are my companions, Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot."_

"_Nice tae meit ye," Jamie said, bowing his head low._

"_Hi," Zoe added, waving shyly._

"_Quite," the Doctor chuckled. "Anyway, we arrived here in the TARDIS – that's my ship – but we're blocked off by those meddlesome snake creatures and can't return-"_

"_You just arrived?" Marshall interrupted. "Impossible! Our docking arm is out of action." He pointed towards a nearby monitor screen. "Look!"_

_The Doctor's eyes widened in shock as he saw the image on the screen. "Good Lord!"_

_Jamie and Zoe also gasped when they saw it. On the screen, the huge wheel of the space station spiral slowly through the starry blackness of space, and on one arm of the station was wrapped a monstrous worm-like creature with long sails running along its neck and its mouth crammed with whipping tentacles._

"_An Alvarian Space Wyrm…" the Doctor breathed. "No wonder you're overrun with little snake soldiers!"_

_Marshall looked quite angry. "Now listen here, 'Doctor'. You can just toddle off back to your 'TARDY' and get off my space station."_

_The Doctor whipped his head round to glare at him. "Now, now. There's no need to be like that just because you're having a bad day."_

"_Aye," Jamie agreed. "We cannae get back tae the TARDIS anyway, not while they're out there."_

"_The TARDIS will be quite all right without us, Jamie," the Doctor reassured. "It sounds like this nice man needs our help more."_

"_Need your help?" Marshall snapped. "We were doing fine before you turned up!"_

"_Oh yes," the Doctor scoffed. "Trapped in a control room, you were doing wonderfully. Now, I suggest we consider-"_

_Suddenly the door shook violently as something heavy rammed into it. The young woman gasped in horror as the door buckled and a snake head appeared in the crack. "Marshal! They're breaking through!"_

_Peters backed away in terror as the snake reached an arm out, cracking the door further as it did. "Shut the blast door! Shut the blast door!"_

"_We can't!" Marshall cried, typing on one of the control panels. "The computer was damaged. We can't make the calculations to repair the damaged algorithms."_

_As the Doctor casually pulled out his recorder, Jamie snatched up a chair and pushed it through the hole in the door, keeping the space serpents at bay. "Get back, you snake!"_

_Zoe meanwhile pushed Marshall aside and sat down by the computer. "I suggest you get out of the way. Let me do it!"_

_Marshall watched in amazement as Zoe's fingers flew across the keyboard, the info scrolling onto the screen almost as fast as she could type. "How-?"_

"_I hold a degree in pure mathematics, have a photographic memory, and can perform complicated mathematics in my head," Zoe replied, keeping her eyes on the screen. "I override door locks for fun. Would you like to sing a song too?"_

_But before she was finished, the snake creatures finally forced their way into the control room, smashing through the door and knocking Jamie off his feet. The snake bared its fangs in a furious hiss and raised its gun, ready to blast the young Scotsman to smithereens._

_Just then, a gentle fluting noise filled the room. The snakes' heads swayed side to side in time to the music and then one by one, they slumped to the floor. Jamie quickly backed away, moments before the head snake landed on the spot where he'd been lying._

_As Jamie got to his feet, he spotted the Doctor playing the tune through his recorder. Zoe ran over to the Time Lord's side. "What was that strange tune?"_

"_Learned that one from an Indian swami, you know," the Doctor replied confidently. "Sends the little fellows straight to sleep. Strange chap, bit of a lisp." Pocketing his instrument, he turned to Marshall. "Now, shall we get to business?"_

_When Marshall nodded, the Doctor turned back to the screen and pointed to the giant alien creature constricting the station. "Alvarian Space Wyrms are low-level hive telepaths, broadcasting on a low range frequency. Basically, whatever she thinks, they think. Now, if we can get to a communications array and reprogram it to search for her frequency…"_

"_That's madness!" Marshall spluttered. "It's two floors down from here. And with the computers off-line, you'd need to be some kind of mathematical genius to do it!"_

"_Well then, you're in luck. I am." The Doctor beamed at his young female companion. "Care for a bit of an adventure, Zoe?"_

"_Always, Doctor," she replied._

_Peters took out a printed layout of the space station and unrolled it on the table. "The snakes are here and here…" He pointed to two passages outside the control room. "That's pretty much the only route."_

"_What about those blue lines there?" Jamie asked, pointing them out on the map._

"_Well, they're ventilation ducts," Peters replied. "You could probably get to the communications room that way, but it'll be hard work."_

"_Jamie likes hard work, don't you, Jamie?" the Doctor asked._

_Jamie shrugged. "I'll certainly try, Doctor."_

"_Come on, everyone," the Doctor cried. "Let's not keep these snakes waiting!"_

_Peters pulled away a ventilation grate by the floor, revealing a long tunnel stretching into the darkness. Marshall handed them a torch and shook the Time Lord's hand. "Good luck, Doctor. You're going to need it."_

"_Never trust the fates to luck, Marshall. She has a habit of playing the fool." With that, the Doctor switched on the torch then got down on his hands and knees, and set off into the shaft. Jamie and Zoe crawled in after him._

_For nearly half an hour, the Doctor and his companions crawled through the duct, none of them daring to speak for fear of alerting the snakes. But at last, they made to the duct in the communications room. Unlocking the grate with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor climbed out of the shaft and got to his feet._

_Jamie came out after him, quickly straightened his kilt then turned to give Zoe a hand. "Here, let me help you there."_

"_No time for gallantry, Jamie. We're on a deadline." The Doctor went over to a control panel and switched on the screen. "Zoe, come here and look at this. What do you make of this array?"_

_Zoe went over and scanned the info on the screen. "It's a base dynamic system with a tetrahedron core. It's awkward, but shouldn't take long."_

_Jamie suddenly heard a loud hissing noise from outside the door. "We might not have long, Doctor! I can hear the snakes coming!" He threw his hand on the controls on the wall, opening the door. "There's nae need for me here. I'll serve you best as a distraction!"_

"_Jamie, wait!" the Doctor called._

_But it was too late. Jamie was already out the door and running down the passage. "Come on, snakeys! Follow me!"_

_Luckily, the snakes took the bait and they slithered off after Jamie as he started to sing. "Who knows, you say – but are you right – who such indeed tae find the light!"_

_The Doctor shook his head. "I hate that song." He turned back and set to work on the computer. "I almost have it, Zoe."_

_Zoe nodded as she worked too. "If we can just remove the negative value from the-" She broke off with a triumphant cry. "Aha! We can transpose the variables of this and then…"_

_At last, a message flashed up on the screen: COMMUNICATION ACTIVE. "Got it! We're live and direct into the Wyrm's mind. Play the tune, Doctor!"_

_The Doctor pulled out his recorder, put it to his lips and began to play his mystical tune…_

* * *

_In the main control room, Marshall paced impatiently around. "What's taking them so long? Those snakes could be back any minute."_

_The young woman looked out into the passage and gasped. "Here they come now!"_

"_Wait!" Peters yelled, pointing at the monitor. "Marshall, look at that!"_

_Marshall looked up and his eyes widened in amazement. On the screen, the Space Wyrm's massive head was swaying to and fro, as if listening to some unheard tune. Then its whole body went limp and uncoiled, and it slid off the space station into the blackness below._

"_Marshall, the snakes are dropping off!" the woman cried. "It's a miracle!"_

"_No," Marshall breathed. "That was the Doctor…"_

* * *

_Further down the corridor, Jamie was starting to lose his breath and he felt a stitch in his side, but he could hear the snakes getting closer. Suddenly, the angry hisses behind him faded and he turned round in time to see the snakes drop to the ground. With a happy cheer, he ran back to the communications room. "It's working, Doctor! They're falling asleep!"_

"_You did it, Doctor!" Zoe cheered, grabbing the Time Lord in a big hug._

"_No, Zoe, _we _did it!" The Doctor pulled out of the hug and cleared his throat. "Now, let's get back to the TARDIS and off this station before Marshall reaches us." He smirked as he glanced at his trusty recorder. "After all, I know a music critic when I see one!"_

* * *

The Doctor's eyes opened once more as the memory ended then he flicked the recorder over his fingers and turned to Martha. "Right then. Let's see if these extra memories can assist us."

"I hope so," Martha agreed, pulling out an aluminium baseball bat from the rucksack she'd found. "What happened to Jamie and Zoe?"

"They were returned to their correct times, their memories of me erased." The Doctor frowned as he thought over that moment. "The Time Lords did it… I don't know what happened after. Well, don't know _yet_. Which is odd, as I remember other things; Rassilon, the Time War…"

"Here, I found a bag to put your items in, but there are some dodgy looking aerosol cans in it." Martha pulled out one of the cans and showed it to the Doctor. "This is your exhibition; any clues to what they are?"

"No, I don't-" The Doctor stopped talking when he noticed a label on the can reading NITRO-9, and his brows furrowed. "This is nitroglycerine! What kind of lunatic runs around with a rucksack full of these? They could take out a tank!"

Suddenly, bolts of crimson light shot out from the shadows and hit the display case next to them, making the plasma field spark.

"Look out!" Martha gasped, pushing the Doctor aside.

As the sparking faded, they turned round… and found themselves staring at a mannequin, its plastic face impassive as it raised its gun hand towards them…

* * *

**Uh oh, they're in for it now!**


	7. Memory 3: Space Dogs and Englishmen

**So onto the next memory, this time on my second- no, third favourite Doctor. Second was Matt Smith and he's not in this story. (Also, I've yet to see an episode with Tom Baker.) Anyway…**

* * *

Chapter 7: Memory 3: Space Dogs and Englishmen

"Martha, run!" The Doctor grabbed his companion's arm and dragged her further into the museum.

As they ran, Martha looked over her shoulder and noticed that the plastic mannequin was clumsily lumbering after them. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Yeah, I'll get back to you on that! Not the foggiest! But whatever it is, it's following us!"

Quickly, they ran round a corner and pressed up against the wall, but the shadows weren't enough to hide them from view. Martha closed her eyes and hugged the Doctor as she heard the mannequin's footsteps approaching them…

…And then fading away.

Opening her eyes, she saw the mannequin walking down the passage away from them.

"Then again, perhaps not," the Doctor murmured, stepping out of the shadows.

"It must be from later in your life. We need to gain more memories." Martha rummaged through the rucksack until she found the item from the third costume display and handed them to the Doctor. "Here, what do these keys tell you?"

The Doctor held up the keys to his face. "I… I remember a name. Bessie."

"Let me guess, another companion?" Martha shook her head. "You collect them like people collect trading cards."

"Oh, Bessie was more than a companion." The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes, letting the new memory come to his mind. "Much, much more…"

* * *

"_Come on, Bessie! Don't give up now!" The Doctor clutched the steering wheel tight as he pushed his little car to its limits. Bessie flew across the fields like a yellow bat out of hell and the Doctor enjoyed every bit of the journey. His passengers, on the other hand, weren't having as much fun._

"_I find your faith in this vehicle most disturbing," grunted Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, clutching his hat with one hand as he was rattled about in the passenger seat. "A UNIT Jeep would have taken us there just as fast."_

"_Yes, Brigadier," the Doctor admitted. "But then I wouldn't have been allowed to drive."_

"_And we would have thanked the Lord for small mercies."_

_In the back seat, Jo Grant looked back and her eyes widened in shock. "They're catching up!"_

_The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and saw that she was right: three towering spider-bots were stomping towards them, each piloted by a humanoid dog. Hours earlier, UNIT had received a call from a nearby farmer, warning them of a strange alien craft landing in the countryside. Naturally, the Doctor wanted to greet these new arrivals as an ambassador of peace, hoping to avoid a terrible conflict. Jo volunteered to join him, and so did the Brigadier, much to the Doctor's dismay._

_Once they had reached the farm, the Brigadier had left Captain Yates and Sergeant Benton in charge of the platoon while he went with the Doctor to meet these creatures. When they came up to the craft, they were greeted by the alien hounds and the Doctor welcomed them to Earth. Unfortunately, it soon turned out that these aliens were only interested in conquest and had only come to take over the planet and enslave all humankind, wiping out anyone who dared resist them. So now they were pursuing the Doctor and his friends with intent of making them their first victims of war._

_The Brigadier pulled out his radio. "Greyhound to Trap One, come in. Inform Captain Yates that we are en route to his location and are hot. I repeat, we are hot."_

"_Really, Brigadier," the Doctor tutted. "Do you think that's a suitable call sign with what's following us?"_

"_I don't make the rules, Doctor," the Brig informed him. "But unlike you, I follow them!"_

"_Rules are made for breaking, you know."_

"_Isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place, Doctor?"_

_Two bolts of red energy shot into the ground around the car, cutting their argument short. Jo looked round and gasped. "Doctor, there are four of them now! And they're starting to fire some kind of ray gun!"_

_As he swerved Bessie around to avoid the blasts, the Doctor's eyes narrowed. "Space greyhounds firing ray guns. This sounds like _his_ work…"_

"_I told you, Doctor, he's locked away safe and sound on a secluded island." The Brigadier ducked his head as another bolt shot over his head, just missing his hat by millimetres. "It looks like it's going to take a little more than a rolled-up newspaper to stop them. Could you pass me that tube beside you, Miss Grant?"_

_Jo reached down and pulled out a long green tube from the space beneath her feet, passing to the Brigadier as he stood up in his seat and turned to face the hounds. "Brigadier, be careful!"_

_The Doctor turned round and a shocked look crossed his face. "Great balls of fire! What are you doing, you fool?!"_

"_I call this my 'Sonic Screwdriver', Doctor." The Brigadier gritted his teeth and closed one eye as he took aim. "I point it at my target, press this button-" He squeezed the trigger tight. "And all my troubles go away."_

_As he spoke, a rocket shot out the tube and whooshed towards their pursuers. One of the spider-bots exploded in a flash as the rocket hit home._

"_Well done," the Doctor muttered grimly. "But that still leaves three more before we reach Yates and Benton. Any more tricks up your sleeve?"_

"_Not really," the Brig admitted, sitting back down. "I usually leave that to you."_

"_Actually, I have an idea." Jo picked up her handbag and began to rummage around in it._

_The Brigadier frowned as she pulled out her compact. "Really, Miss Grant, now is not the time to start perfecting your appearance."_

"_I don't need the make-up, just the mirror." Jo opened the compact then leaned back in her seat, glancing over her shoulder. "If I can angle the reflective surface just right…"_

_Then, just as the leading hound fired its ray gun, Jo lifted her mirror and the bolt bounced off it and blasted another hound's robot, sending it crashing to the ground._

"…_I can ricochet it back," she finished._

"_That's the spirit, Jo!" the Doctor beamed. "Bravo!"_

_Jo chuckled at his cheer. "You don't need to be so surprised. I do keep telling you that I'm a fully qualified agent."_

"_There's still two more to stop!" the Brigadier reminded them. "Do you have any more ideas, Doctor?"_

"_I don't know," the Doctor replied. "Can you fly, Brigadier?"_

"_Of course I can't fly!"_

"_In that case, no." The Doctor put his foot down hard as the old wooden farmhouse appeared on the horizon. "Hang on tight! We're almost there!"_

_At that moment, by the barricade built in front of the farm, one of the UNIT soldiers spotted them through his binoculars. "Sergeant! Something's approaching, and it's being chased by those dog things!"_

_Benton quickly ran over and took a look through the binoculars, spotting the yellow car swerving around the ray blasts. "Blimey, it's the Brig! And the Doctor! Make room for the Brigadier, now!"_

_At his command, two privates grabbed the gate and pulled it open, allowing Bessie to swerve through it before screeching to a halt._

_As they closed the gate again, the Brigadier leapt out the car and took control. "Benton, dog with the metal legs there! Five rounds, rapid!"_

"_Yes, sir!" Benton cried, running to the gate. "Alright, men! FIRE!"_

_As they raised their rifles to take on the hounds, the Doctor climbed out his car, helped Jo out and then ran towards one of the UNIT Jeeps. "Captain Yates, does that loudspeaker work?"_

"_Why yes, Doctor," Yates replied slightly perplexed. "Are you going to command them to sit?"_

"_Something like that," the Doctor said, searching through his pockets. "Now, I just need my sonic screwdriver…"_

"_Yates, get your men to the left!" the Brigadier commanded. "We may need a skirmish line if they break through Benton's barricade!"_

"_Right away, sir!" Yates replied, rushing to obey. "Men, stand by to provide cover!"_

"_All he had to do is hold them off for a few moments longer." The Doctor opened the Jeep's door, climbed into the driver's seat then picked up the radio speaker and set to work on it. "All I need to do is reverse-"_

"_Let me guess, 'the polarity of the neutron flow'?" the Brigadier cut in. "Isn't that the usual techno-babble that you spout?"_

"_Actually, Brigadier, I was going to say 'reverse these two wires'." The Doctor held up the wires in question with a cheeky smirk. "But your answer sounded much better. We'll make a scientist of you yet!"_

_The Brigadier groaned and rubbed his eyes in despair. "Just kill me now, someone."_

_As the Doctor worked, Jo realized what he was up to. "A dog whistle! You're using the sonic screwdriver to make a giant dog whistle!"_

"_Of a sort, Jo," the Doctor admitted with a smile. "After all, it's not called a sonic screwdriver for nothing… but instead of calling to them, I intend to use the sonic to overload them; force their brains to shut down, and send them to sleep. Ah, that should do it." He closed up the speaker then switched on the radio. "You might want to step back. It's above our hearing range, but it'll still be uncomfortable."_

_So saying, he held his screwdriver to the radio and pressed the button. At once, a shrill ear-piercing shriek rang out of the loudspeaker, like a hundred mosquitoes were trapped inside. Jo and the Brigadier threw their hands over their ears, while Yates, Benton and the other soldiers dropped their guns in shock. But the effects on the space hounds were more spectacular._

_As Jo watched in amazement, the dogs raised their heads and gave a long painful howl, which was drowned out by the screeching through the loudspeaker. "Doctor, it's working!"_

_Then at last, the hounds' heads dropped and the spider-bots staggered about, bumping into each other before losing their footing and crashing to the ground._

_Satisfied at his success, the Doctor switched off his screwdriver._

"_Well done, Doctor," the Brigadier commended as Benton led his team towards the fallen hounds. "Now, as UNIT's chief scientific advisor, I'll need you to write a full report on today's activities."_

"_Oh, I think not, Brigadier," the Doctor replied. "You can say what you like to the boys in Geneva; I'm going for a spin in Bessie. Coming, Jo?"_

"_You know I am," she replied._

_And with that, the Doctor and Jo climbed into Bessie and drove off back across the field, leaving UNIT to clean up the mess…_

* * *

**Another crisis averted thanks to the Third Doctor.**


	8. Blast from the Past

**This chapter brings an end to Part 2.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Blast from the Past

"AUTONS!" The Doctor's eyes flew open as he yelled out, making Martha jump. "It's an Auton! I remember now!"

Martha glanced round the corner. "You mean that thing out there is called an Auton? That's good to know. Now what the hell is it?"

"For one thing, they're not real," the Doctor replied, rummaging through the rucksack. "Well, that is they're real, but they're constructs; plastic toys with guns and attitude and…" He tailed off with a frown. "And they shouldn't be able to move about without a Nestene Consciousness around, and we'd have noticed one by now." His eyes narrowed. "Hmm…"

"Doctor?"

He shook his head and stepped out of the shadows. "Anyway, now I know what an Auton's- Ah."

"An Auton's ah?" Martha asked puzzled then her eyes widened in shock and she turned round… to find that the Auton in question had marched right back to their hiding place.

The Doctor grimaced at Martha. "Whoops."

At once, the Auton turned round and pointed its hand-gun towards them.

"Get down!" The Doctor grabbed Martha and pulled her down, moments before three blasts of energy buzzed through the spot where their heads had been. As the Auton turned again, they dived behind two exhibits, keeping close to the floor.

"So it's not alive; that's great," Martha muttered crossly. "We still can't get near it!"

"That might not be the case, actually." The Doctor pulled an aerosol can out of the rucksack and smiled at her. "One of these little beauties might pull it off."

Before Martha could say anything, he stood up and stepped out of cover. "Doctor!"

"Hello there!" he called out, attracting the Auton's attention. "I'm the Doctor, but you already know that. And I know that you're not real. There's no Nestene to pull your strings. You, my plastic pal, are a fake. And that means…" At this point, he pulled off the can's top and threw it out. "You can go boom!"

As the can clattered to the floor by the Auton's feet, the Doctor ducked back behind the display case – just as the can exploded in a great ball of flame, engulfing the Auton and knocking the Time Lord off his feet. When the flames faded, all that was left of the Auton was a severed limb, a smoking head and several pieces of torso.

Martha breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Way to go, Doctor!"

For a moment, the Doctor didn't reply. Then his head jolted up and he leapt to his feet. "Communication!"

"What?" Martha cried, standing up.

"That's what my last two memories meant; finding a way to communicate!"

"Communicate with whom? Whoever sent that thing to kill us?"

"No, the TARDIS!" The Doctor took out his key, hooked it onto the car keys and then whipped out his sonic screwdriver. "I can use the TARDIS key on this keyring; reverse the polarity, send out a kind of tracking thingie, and Bob's your uncle. We'll find out where and when the TARDIS is!"

Martha's eyes gleamed with hope. "Can you really do that?"

"Duh, Doctor." With that, he flicked on his screwdriver and swept it over the keys.

But after just a few seconds, he stopped and frowned. "Wait a second… this isn't right. We should have had _something_ by now."

"What does that mean?" Martha asked with growing dread.

The Doctor closed his eyes and didn't speak for a moment. Then he turned to look at her. "It means, Martha, that there is no TARDIS to fit that key. It's gone, removed from the space and time continuum." He looked up towards the ceiling, a grim look on his face. "The TARDIS has been destroyed!"

* * *

**And there we go. Another cliffhanger for this part too!**

**Will the Doctor and Martha ever escape? What dark purpose does the mysterious watcher have for them?**

**Find out next time when I bring out Part 3!**


	9. What's Happened to the TARDIS?

**Now at this point, I'm entering unfamiliar territory as I don't really know about the other Doctors before the ninth one. So if you feel I've made a mistake with capturing their personalities, please let me know and tell me how to correct it.**

**With that in mind, here's the next part of this story.**

* * *

PART 3: MISDIRECTION

Chapter 9: What's Happened to the TARDIS?

"What?" The Doctor swept his screwdriver over the keys, certain he'd made a mistake, but there was still no response. "What?!" He tried using every setting built into his device, even the ones that could ignite swamp gas, light a candle and cut through rope, but still nothing. "Oh, come on! If the TARDIS key can't find the TARDIS anywhere in time and space…" He tailed off with a sad frown. "That means that the TARDIS no longer exists!"

He shook the thought away and fiddled with his screwdriver. "Perhaps if I alter the modulations…"

"Of course the TARDIS exists!" Martha cut in crossly. "We came here in it! It's got to be some kind of mistake."

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, you'd think that, but do you actually remember _arriving_ here?"

Martha looked like she was about to reply but then her face creased in a frown and she turned her head away.

"Thought not," the Doctor sighed. "The TARDIS is more than just a time machine. It's organic, _alive_. And every part of it, of _us_, is connected."

He held the key-ring up to Martha's face. "See this key? It should have a symbiotic connection with the TARDIS that's so strong it could pinpoint its location within a hundred years."

Martha frowned in despair. "Let me guess; no TARDIS within a hundred years?"

"No TARDIS anywhere." The Doctor shook his head grimly. "The link is dead. Kaput. As far as this key is concerned…" He sighed and closed his eyes tight. "The TARDIS is… well, it's no more. Somehow it's been destroyed."

"You can't be serious!" Martha yelled, unable to believe her ears. "What do we do, walk home? It's not like we broke down on Streatham High Street during rush hour!"

The Doctor opened his eyes and a smile crossed his face. "Aw, there's always an option!" he declared, setting off into the museum again. "I can think of dozens of ways to get home. Well, one or two at least- Well, one maybe, but even that's a bit… dodgy."

After a few moments walking, he stopped and scratched his head in thought. "The problem is, you see, I'm still running on half memories. Kind of like a diary with some of the months torn off. I know what I'm doing up to June, but July's a whole new ballgame."

He turned towards some of the display cases and frowned at one that held what looked like a giant wasp. "I mean, all of these exhibits seem to be based on my memories, but I don't know what most of them are!" He pointed at another display that showed a strange metal helmet. "This mask might be a way out of here! Well, probably not, really. I mean, whoever heard of a time-travelling mask? Have you? Of course, there's no reason why a mask can't time travel…"

Martha frowned. Normally she was used to the Doctor rambling on and on about absolutely nothing, but she knew that the longer they wasted time here, the more likely that something terrible would happen to him, or that some other enemy from his past would attack them. She glanced over at the wasp, as if fearing that it would spring to life and burst out of its case. They couldn't afford to hang around for too long.

"Well, in that case, Doctor, how about I go and look around while you try to remember more of your past?" So saying, she pulled out a small paper bag and handed it to the Doctor. "Here, this is from your fourth… well, life, I should say."

The Doctor opened the bag and frowned as he examined its contents. "Jelly babies? That doesn't seem very me, does it? I mean, I like jelly babies and all that-"

"Will you stop talking and start remembering?" Martha snapped. "I'll take a look about while you're sitting there and see if you can find a way out."

"Look for a sign marked 'exit'. It is my museum after all." As Martha went off to search, the Doctor sat on the floor and glanced around the passageway. "Nobody else seems to be visiting. Funny that, you'd think that a memorial to the last Time Lord would have pulled at least a couple of visitors." He popped a jelly baby into his mouth and closed his eyes as its sweet taste brought a new memory into his mind. "I mean, everybody loves a day out, don't they?"

* * *

**And we'll find out what memory his fourth incarnation brings in the next chapter.**


	10. Memory 4: A Minotaur in Paris

**Into our fourth trip through the Doctor's Memory Lane we go.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Memory 4: A Minotaur in Paris

_Wandering through the sunlit streets, the Doctor took a deep breath and let it out with a huge sigh. "Ah, Paris in the spring! Can you feel it, Romana? The ionic particles in the air bursting forth to calm the alpha waves-"_

"_Weren't we just here?" Romana cut in, glancing around the street in confusion. "I'm sure you've brought me here before. Has the TARDIS only got five locations in its randomiser or something?"_

"_Same place, a couple of decades later." The Doctor pointed towards the Eiffel Tower, where a large banner hung down from its middle level reading 'A.N. 2000'. "This is the new millennium, the turn of the century. It's one of my favourite times in Earth's history. You know, I think I've even been here more times than I've been on the Titanic-"_

"_Doctor, look!" Romana cried as she pointed down the street. "That painted man, he's been locked in a cyclonic force box! We have to do something!"_

_The Doctor turned sharply but when he saw what Romana was pointing at, his fearful look swiftly faded into one of humour. Standing on the other side of the street was a man dressed in a black skin-tight costume and white gloves. His snow-white face was twisted in a satirical expression of shock and his hands moved in such a way that it indeed looked like he was trapped inside an invisible box._

"_That?" the Doctor chuckled. "That's only a mime artist. He's pretending to be trapped inside a box. He also pretends to climb ladders, pull ropes, walk against the wind, and before you ask why, I have no idea."_

_But before Romana could ask why, the mime turned round and waved his hands in front of him. Suddenly a swirling vortex opened up before him and quick as a flash, he leapt inside._

"_Hold on a second," the Doctor gasped. "I've never seen a mime do that before!"_

_Romana stepped back in alarm. "I really think-"_

"_Come on, Romana!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing her hand. "Before it closes up again!"_

"_Hey!" the Time Lady cried as she was dragged across the street._

_In a matter of seconds, they reached the vortex and with a final cry of "Allez-oop!", the Doctor had pulled Romana into the swirling unknown a split-second before it vanished into thin air…_

* * *

_For a few seconds, Romana felt like she was caught in a blue tornado before she was tossed out unceremoniously onto a dark dingy chamber. "OOF!" she gasped."Doctor!"_

"_I'm here," he grunted, staggering to his feet. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"_

_Slowly, Romana got up and glanced around the room they had landed in. "Where are we?"_

"_Hmm." The Doctor put one hand onto the nearest wall while dusting himself off with the other. "From the looks of the walls, I'd say late 17th century workmanship. We must be in the catacombs under Paris!"_

_Fumbling around through the darkness, Romana found an old oil-lamp and lit it. She looked round in time to see the vortex they'd popped through fade away. "Well, it looks like our way out is disappearing. Do you know how to get out of these catacombs?"_

"_Oh, absolutely." The Doctor set off down one doorway and Romana hurried after him, holding the lamp before her. "I brought Victor Hugo down here once, you know. Poor fellow almost had a heart attack. He changed the entire plot-line of _Les Misérables_ because of this. It was going to be a comedy, you know."_

_For a few minutes, they wandered through the murky labyrinth, looking for a way out but the Doctor had more worrying concerns. "What I want to know is why the mime artist would come down here in the first place. I mean, it's not very hospitable down here, now is it?"_

"_Yes," Romana agreed. "And how many other people have followed him and ended up down here?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, probably one or two. We're not too far from the main route. They could have-" The Doctor stopped talking as he heard loud footsteps coming from behind and spun round. "Ah."_

_Romana turned round to find that a small infantry unit was coming round the corner towards them. Each soldier was dressed in a blue uniform with red trim and gold epaulettes, white belts and a black-felt shako hat with a red plume , and carried a musket armed with a bayonet. They were led by a stern-faced man with a black moustache who wore a uniform with red epaulettes, a white waistcoat and a bearskin cap with a white cord and a brass plate stamped with a burning grenade._

"_Halt!" the leading man bellowed in a rough French accent while his soldiers pointed their guns at the Time Lords._

_Romana gulped as she raised her hands. "Doctor, what are they? Doctor?"_

_But the Doctor didn't respond, his face frozen in a nervous grin._

"_You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

_Still no reply._

"_I knew I shouldn't have come here with you! I knew I should have returned to Gallifrey instead!"_

_Finally the Doctor broke out of his trance and grinned broadly. "There you are! Brigadier-General Jean Forgeron at your service! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

"_You have?" the leader gasped. "Brigadier-General?" He quickly turned to his soldiers. "Lower your weapons!"_

_As the soldiers obeyed, Romana leaned over the Doctor's ear. " Brigadier-General Jean Forgeron?"_

"_French for 'John Smith'," the Doctor hissed back. "And I always wanted to be a brigadier."_

"_Please forgive me, Monsieur," the leader said. "I am Sergeant Christoph de Fontaine, leader of these noble grenadiers of Emperor Napoleon."_

"_Emperor Napoleon, eh?" the Doctor murmured. "Tell me, Sergeant, what year is this?"_

"_Why, it's 1810, of course," de Fontaine cried. "What kind of silly question is that?"_

"_A very revealing one, I can tell you. It means you're not re-enactors after all! Now, how did you get down here, and how long have you been down here?"_

"_Only a day or two," the Sergeant explained. "We were chasing a runner through the streets of Paris. One minute we were on the Rue Galilée, and then the next… we were here! Can you get us out of here?"_

_The Doctor grinned. "Oh, I think we can do better than that."_

"_Doctor, I mean, Brigadier-General," Romana cut in. "May I have a word?" She turned the Doctor round and whispered, "These men are from almost two centuries ago! If they've only been here two days…"_

"_Then the doors open up more than just space," the Doctor finished, rubbing his chin. "Yes, I'd wondered that when I saw them. The question is, why do the doors open in the first place?" He turned back to the Sergeant. "Just so I know, which way did you come from?"_

"_From the west," de Fontaine replied. "We followed a straight line."_

"_Excellent," the Doctor declared. "Then wait here, there's a good chap. We'll just have a look at the east."_

_The Sergeant gave a firm salute as the Doctor and Romana set off eastwards._

_For several long minutes, the Time Lords wandered through the catacombs, making several wrong turnings as they went. "This place is just a reputable maze," Romana sighed after the umpteenth dead end._

"_I used to know a man who designed mazes, you know," the Doctor replied._

"_Let me guess. One day, he got lost in one, never to return?"_

"_Not really. A tree fell on him."_

_Eventually, they went down a passageway that led them into the sewers. Romana almost gagged at the stench, then she spotted a familiar figure running down a different tunnel. "Look, Doctor! There's the mime!"_

"_Come on, Romana!" the Doctor cried, running across a bridge towards the mime. "Let's see where he takes us this time!"_

_They hadn't run far when they saw the mime pausing in front of a large set of wooden doors. A neon sign above it read "Sortie", which Romana knew was French for Exit. But before they took another step closer, a bellowing roar rang out and a monstrous creature stormed into view. It was over twice the height of the Doctor and had the face of an angry bull, its sharp horns gleaming in the lamplight. It was dressed in a black-and-white striped shirt, a light belt with a gold key hanging off it and, oddly, a red beret balanced on its head._

"_Who dares to invade the sanctum of Taureau the Minotaur?" the creature roared in a deep booming voice, its eyes narrowing in hatred. "You wish to leave? You must answer my riddles three to survive this test!"_

_Romana gasped in horror at the sight of the creature, but the Doctor just smiled. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Romana and we do so love riddles. What happens if we fail? Do we walk the labyrinth forever?"_

"_Foolish mortals," Taureau growled, his monstrous mouth watering. "If you fail, we eat you, raw."_

_The Doctor nodded then turned to Romana. "Well, at least we know now why they keep bringing people here. Why have take-out when you can get it delivered?"_

_Romana felt scared but hid her fears when she spoke. "And if we win? If we answer all three, what happens then?"_

_Taureau's eyes narrowed further. "Nobody has ever-"_

"_I didn't ask if anyone had, I asked what happens."_

_The bull-creature snorted in anger, and slight resignation. "Well, if it happened, I would be bound to give them the key to the door. Once open, all captives could go free, and we would leave forever."_

"_How fascinating. Key, you say?" The Doctor eyed the key on Taureau's belt. "And with one, I could get everyone home just by opening a door?" He thought for a moment then he pulled out his little bag and held it up to the Minotaur. "Care for a jelly baby? They're quite good, you know."_

_The mime stepped forward and took out a jelly baby but Taureau snatched it away with a roar. "ENOUGH! Answer this riddle: Feed me and I live, give me drink and I die. What am I?"_

_The Doctor frowned and paced around the Minotaur as if thinking of an answer, but Romana seemed confident. "That's easy. It's a Thermortian Sand Worm! Their internal organs turn to sludge when moistened-"_

"_Wrong! The answer is fire!" Taureau's eyes lit up and his face twisted into a triumphant grin. "And now you're mine!"_

_The Minotaur made to grab Romana, but the Doctor quickly pushed her aside. "Now, that's rather poor sportsmanship! Romana might not have said _your_ answer, but she _did_ answer correctly. Best out of five, perhaps?"_

"_SILENCE!" Taureau bellowed. "You have failed! You do not gain the key, and so you cannot stop me devouring you!"_

"_Ah, that's the problem. You see…" The Doctor smiled and held out his hand. "I did gain the key."_

"_WHAT?!" Taureau's eyes widened in horror, and the mime's hands flew to his face in shock. Sure enough, the Doctor was holding the key. "But how?"_

"_You should always check your pockets after a strange man offers you jelly babies." The Doctor gave a cheeky grin. "After all, you never know what he took in exchange."_

_With an angry roar, Taureau threw out his hand to grab the Doctor, but the Time Lord simply ducked under it and ran towards the door. The mime made to catch him, only to get ripped up by Romana. The Minotaur then caught her arm, but then shots rang out and Taureau roared in pain, letting her go to hold his injured arm. Romana turned and saw that Sergeant de Fontaine was charging round the corner, followed by his loyal grenadiers._

"_Cavalry's here, Doctor," she called._

"_Hardly necessary now," the Doctor replied, turning the key in the lock. "I'm almost done here."_

"_No! This cannot be!" Taureau yelled. "The doors cannot be opened!"_

"_Oh, I'm rather afraid that they can." At that moment, the lock clicked open and the Doctor took hold of the doors with a smile. "Happy New Year!"_

_And he flung the doors open, letting in a stream of light so bright that Romana had to cover her eyes, but she couldn't block out Taureau's agonized bellow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Eventually the light faded and Romana looked up, but there was no sign of Taureau or the mime, save for two smoking piles of ash._

_At that moment, de Fontaine arrived. "Brigadier-General, is everything alright? We heard the roars and thought you needed assistance." He then spotted the smouldered remains on the floor. "Mon Dieu, what's happened here?"_

"_That, dear Sergeant, was all that remained of your captors," the Doctor replied. "But now you're free to return to your time. Step through these doors and you'll soon be back with your noble emperor's army."_

_The Sergeant bowed his head low. "Merci, Brigadier-General. We shall leave immediately." He turned to his men. "Allons-y, my men! Onwards to battle!"_

_With a great cheer, the soldiers followed their leader through the doors and disappeared._

"_Hmm, allons-y," the Doctor muttered. "It's a good word, that. Well, Romana, we'd best head back to our own time too."_

_Romana nodded and hurried through the doors. But the Doctor paused to look back at the remains of Taureau and his mime minion. "Poor fellow. I rather liked his beret, you know."_

* * *

As the memory ended, the Doctor opened his eyes and gave a deep sigh. "We never did find out why there was a Minotaur with a beret in the catacombs. Well, apart from asking silly questions and, well, eating people. But I'm sure my scarf was longer than that…"

He waited for a question from Martha, but none came. "Martha? Oh yeah, gone for a stroll."

He sighed and slumped back on the floor. "What's that? 'What happened to Romana, Doctor?'" he asked in a weak impression of Martha. "She did well for herself actually. Until the Time War started."

Suddenly he jumped up like he'd just been stung by a bee and slapped himself in the forehead. "TIME! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

With that, he snatched up the rucksack and ran off through the museum looking for his companion. "Martha! Martha Jones!"

* * *

Unknown to the Doctor, the mysterious watcher was observing them through the images taken from the cameras. He listened grimly as the Doctor caught up with his companion. "Martha!"

"What is it?" Martha replied rather tetchily. "You'll bring everything down on us if you keep shouting like that!"

"Look for a Time Ring!" the Doctor called out. "A bracelet about yay big, usually dull grey and with wibbly-wobbly writing on the side."

"Time Ring, Doctor?" the watcher scoffed. "That's ambitious. But maybe not out of your reach. Better make sure you're too distracted to find it." He pressed a button on the control panel. "Time to release the spiders!"

He watched as, on one of the screens, a door slid open and a large spider skittered out into the museum, its eyes glowing a fierce red and venom dripping from its fangs…

* * *

**Oh dear, things are starting to get dangerous!**


End file.
